Sinestro Corps (New Earth)
Once the Sinestro Corps were at sufficient strength, Sinestro ordered an assault on Oa. While his Corps rampaged across the the Guardians' homeworld, Sinestro was breaking the will of Kyle Rayner, who had been captured and brought to Qward by a Yellow Power Ring. Revealing that Ion was in fact a separate entity from Rayner, and that his agent Despotellis had killed Rayner's mother, Sinestro succeeded in breaking his will, offering him up as the new host for Parallax, who had escaped the Central Battery on Oa and was waiting in the Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery. The Sinestros' assault Oa succeeded in their missions of freeing Superboy-Prime and Cyborg Superman. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, the three Green Lanterns of Earth, went to Qward to rescue their friend, along with the Lost Lanterns, who were ordered to rescue Ion at all costs. The Green Lanterns were able to rescue Ion, though at the cost of Ke'Haan, who was killed by the Anti-Monitor and Jack T. Chance, who was killed by Parallax, but failed to rescue Rayner. The Earth Lanterns then returned to Earth to enlist the aid of their comrades in the Justice League, while the Lost Lanterns returned to Oa. Meanwhile, Sinestro dispatched Arkillo and Enkafros to lead a force of Sinestros to destroy the Green Lantern planet Mogo, who was responsible for guiding the Green Lantern Rings throughout the universe. They had enlisted the aid of Ranx the Sentient City and the Children of the White Lobe to help them. A force under Kilowog and Salakk lead a counterstrike, with Kilowog sending a small squad to neutralize Ranx. However, the Lanterns' inability to kill handicapped them, allowing the Sinestro Corps to gain significant ground. Just as Kilowog all but admitted defeat, their power rings began transmitting a message: the Guardians had amended the first law of the Book of Oa to allow lethal force against the Sinestro Corps. Learning that they are in danger, the Sinestros break ranks in panic, while rookie Lantern Sodam Yat ends the battle by destroying Ranx. Mere moments after the battle's end, Jordan broadcasts an S.O.S. announcing that Sinestro is attacking Earth, using a New Warworld to transport their Central Battery as well. Earth's heroes assist the Green Lanterns, and Jordan and Rayner are able to break Parallax' hold over the latter, while Ganthet and Sayd, banished from the Guardians for their "heresy", imprison Parallax in the Earth Lanterns personal power batteries, while Sinestro leads a force to attack Coast City. The Anti-Monitor then arrives at the battle ragining in New York, and begins absorbing positive matter, hoping to destroy Earth and with it the multiverse. However, the Guardians arrive to deal with the Anti-Monitor himself. John Stewart and Guy Gardner come up with the plan to use Warworld's Yellow Battery to damage the Anti-Monitor. The two Lanterns throw Warworld at the Anti-Monitor, while the Green Lanterns raise a shield around the Anti-Monitor and Warworld to contain the blast. The explosion significantly cutting through the Anti-Monitor's armor and killing Hank Henshaw as well, shutting down the Manhunters. Superboy-Prime then betrays the Anti-Monitor, throwing him across the universe, but is warped into the multiverse when one of the Guardians sacrifices himself to destroy Prime. At Coast City, Sinestro uses the Manhunters to drain Jordan and Rayner's power rings, only for Jordan to use a Manhunter power skull to drain Sinestro's. The three fight across Coast City, where Jordan finally defeats Sinestro. With their senior command removed, the Sinestro Corps withdraws. Post war Though the Sinestro Corps was defeated, the Rings were still being sent to seek out new bearers. One of these was Mongul II, who decided to take over the leaderless Sinestros. A number of them refused, so Mongul killed them and took their rings for his own. Mongul eventually made his way to Ater Clementia, using the Black Mercies to cause nightmares among those who were attached to them. Mongul was defeated and left for dead by a Lantern team under Gardner and Rayner's leadership, though Mongul survived and escaped without the Lanterns knowledge. He made his way to Daxam, which he conquered to serve as the homeworld of the Sinestro Corps, which he still claimed leadership over. Meanwhile, many in the Sinestro Corps began a campaign to terrorize the Green Lantern Corps by targeting their families. The Quintet, a group of five siblings, began targeting the families of rookie Lanterns and delivered their eyes to a training facility. After they were neutralized, the Sinestro Kryb began targeting Green Lanterns expecting newborn children, killing the parents and taking the children. She was later captured by a group of Green Lanterns under Rayner, with the help of the Star Sapphire Miri Riam, who took Kryb with her to Zamaron, in an attempt to be rehabilitated along with other female Sinestro Corps members. Seeking to restore their leader and end Mongul's coup attempts, a group of Sinestro loyalists began plotting to rescue him. When the Green Lanterns were transferring the imprisoned Sinestro to Korugar for his execution, the Sinestro Corps ambushed them, only to be in turn ambushed by the Red Lantern Corps and captured along with Sinestro. After a second successful rescue on Ysmault, Sinestro was informed of the Star Sapphires and Mongul's coup attempts. Returning to Qward, Sinestro revealed a secondary Central Power Battery to his loyalists, and instructed them to rescue the female Sinestro Corps members on Zamaron, then gather on Daxam's moon for his inevitable counterattack against Mongul. | Equipment = * Book of Parallax * Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery * Yellow Lantern Power Batteries | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Power Ring | Recommended = * War of Light :* Sinestro Corps War :* Blackest Night | Links = * }} Category:Sinestro Corps